Learning About the Future
by naruhinakiralacus
Summary: Covers the Boruto TV show starting at episode 10 to episode 15, jumps to 18, then jumps to 51 What if Future Boruto travels back in time to share the events that happen in the Boruto series with his family? How does Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari react?
1. Episode 10

**Synopsis: After checking on Boruto, Hinata tells Naruto about Boruto skipping school and her conversation with Shino. Suddenly, after Naruto shares his thoughts, an older Boruto appears claiming he's from 6 years into the future. He freezes time and gives them a DVD allowing Naruto and Hinata to watch memories covering episode 1 all the way to Naruto's conversation with Boruto in episode 10. Once the kids wake up, they watch, including with Future Boruto, the rest of episode 10.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

 _ **From Boruto Episode 10**_

" _To be honest, I don't know how to interact with Boruto," Naruto admitted to Hinata looking down. "I'm sure he can sense that."_

 _Hinata shook her head, smiling._

" _That's not true," she said assuring her husband. "He understands completely in his own way."_

" _I hope so," Naruto said doubt in his voice._

 _Hinata put her hand on his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto looked at her._

" _Did you know, sometimes when he laughs, he looks exactly like you?" She looks up at him with a smile._

 _Naruto eyes soften as he smiles back at both turn back to stare fondly at their son._

"Naruto," Hinata said still holding his arm after he closed the door. "There's something I need to tell you about Boruto." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "He skipped school yesterday with Skikadai and Mitsuki." As they walked back to his room, Hinata recounted the phone call she got from school, confronting Boruto, and the conference with Shino.

"Shino 's right," Naruto said after listening patiently without saying a word. "You should have told me." Hinata nodded her head, guilty. Naruto sighed. "Do you remember Iruka-sensei ignored me during the first week of class with him?" Hinata nodded her head. She could remember how hurt Naruto was when Iruka told everyone to ignore him and watched him take out his anger on a training dummy. "Well, a long time ago, I talked with Iruka about my concerns about Boruto wanting my attention. He admitted to me about being given advice from another teacher to not give into the attention the kid seeks, after a while, it will stop. That's why he ignored me at first, although it was also because he was wrestling with the fact Kurama was inside me."

"I can understand the advice the teacher gave Iruka-sensei," Hinata said. "However, it wasn't for someone like you. You had every reason to seek attention with how the village treated back then."

"Hinata, it hurt whenever no one acknowledged when I did something good or bad," Naruto admitted placing his hand on his heart. "I don't want Boruto or Himawari ever to feel that pain." He looked at Hinata with sad eyes. "I know I haven't been the best father ever since I became Hokage. However, something like our son skipping school is important for me to know. When I was Boruto's age, one adult would have been enough. But that's not the case for Boruto or Himawari." He places both of his hands on Hinata's hands, looking straight at her eyes. "They need both their parents' acknowledgment." Hinata's eyes widen in awe. "That's why, no matter what, please don't hesitate to tell me." He cupped her face in both hands. "My family is always worth the trouble." Hinata placed both her hands over his and nodded at him, giving him a warm smile.

"That goes for you too, you know?" She said playfully including his verbal tick making Naruto chuckle. After staring at each other affectionately for a few seconds, they leaned their faces toward each other and kissed. "So Seventh," Hinata said after they pulled apart. "For someone who also skipped the Academy a lot of days, how would you have approached this situation?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Naruto admitted rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I obviously can't use the Byakugan as you did," Hinata smirked at that comment. " I guess… I would have questioned him about the reason why he skipped school and give a lecture why he shouldn't no matter what."

Hinata chuckled.

"Yes, that sounds like something you would have done." A frown appeared on Naruto's face. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I can't helpt but think Boruto had a good reason to skip school. It's not about getting my attention. He really wants to help with the investigation and has been very helpful."

"But as you said, that's not an excuse to skip school," Hinata reminded him. "He's not a ninja yet and still has so much to learn."

"That's true," Naruto agreed. "However, he is our son. He's certainly not going to listen to any orders, especially his friends. If this happened when we were in school, we would have done the same thing."

Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"I think you mean to say you, not we," she corrected. "I never skipped school as you did."

"But if you felt you could do something, you would have right?"

"Naruto, I was not confident about my abilities until I became a Genin," Hinata reminded him. "I wouldn't have tried helping, thinking I would get in everyone's way."

"But I would have been able to convince you," Naruto said.

Hinata chuckled.

"Yes, you would have," she admitted.

"I wish you both told me all this when you confronted me, mom and dad," said a voice out of nowhere startling the couple. They look around the room. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the room, causing both of them to use their arm to cover their eyes. After a moment, Naruto squinted over his arms and gasped at who he saw.

"Boruto?!"

Hinata put her arm down and gasps as well, putting her hand over her mouth. They see a young man smiling at them. He looked about 16 or 17 years old and was dressed in black with a cloak, similar to Sasuke's attire. There was a scar on his right eye. The blonde hair style gave it away it was their son.

"Look like I made it to the past," he said.

"The past?" Naruto questioned standing up and walking towards him. "Do you mean you are from the future?" Instead of answering immediately, the Future Boruto embraces Naruto, stunning him. "Boruto?" He asked concerned.

"I'm so happy to see you, you know, dad," Boruto said, his body trembling, tears falling freely on his face.

Naruto's eyes soften and hug him back.

"Welcome home, son," he said warmly. Hinata, who was watching in the back crying silently, runs towards them, arms open wide, and wraps them around both men. After several minutes, Boruto finally pulls away from the hug and quickly wipes the tears off his face.

"Sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Naruto shook his head placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize," he said. "Look at you! You got taller!"

Hinata placed her hand on his other shoulder.

"You're even taller than me. Soon, you will be taller than your father."

"Do I look cool?" Boruto asked slightly blushing.

"You look cooler than me when I was your age," Naruto replied. " Is this your standard uniform?" Boruto nodded his head. "Is Sasuke your sensei?"

"Actually, he's my master. Konohamaru is my sensei."

"Who would have thought," Hinata said looking at Naruto. "Both of your rivals would be teaching our son."

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'm not surprised, to be honest. Konohamru has already shared his desire to train Boruto one day." He looked at Boruto. "To be frank, I always thought you acted a lot like Sasuke. You were so good at a lot of things, the same way he was."

"I know," Boruto said. "You told me."

Naruto's face turns serious.

"Boruto, did something happen in the future? Are Hinata and Himawari alright? And what happened to your eye?"

Boruto lowers his head.

"I come from the future six years from now," he explained. "You ordered for everyone to evacuate the village before it collapsed." Naruto and Hinata gasped. "So many terrible things have happened, and everyone has no idea what to do." He looked at then a with a determined look. "That's why I'm here. I want to change the future."

"But Boruto," Naruto said. "Isn't that risky? Wouldn't there be consequences?"

"I'm aware of the risk and consequences," Boruto replied. "But with how the future is now…it's worth it."

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you Boruto," Hinata said.

Boruto kneeled on the ground, taking out a scroll. After opening it, he does quick hand signs and slams his hand on the scroll.

"Time Freezing Jutsu!"

"What did you just do?" Naruto asked.

"I froze time," Boruto said stunning his parents. "Everyone outside the house is frozen. The electricity will still work in the home, but the clocks will be frozen. This will give us time to cover memories and plan how we're are going to change things.

"How did you…" Naruto started to ask, but Boruto cut him off.

"It's a long story," he said. He opened another scroll and slammed his hand on it. This time a box of DVDs appeared. Boruto gives a couple of DVD covers to his mom. "This includes memories from when I began the Academy all the way to what happens tomorrow. They are all divided into episodes, like a regular TV show. I want you to stop watching after our encounter today dad, which will be at least half of episode 10. My past-self needs to see that conversation you had with Sai."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked seriously. Boruto nodded his head. "Very well, I will trust your judgment. "

"You guys go ahead and watch those memories. I will look at the rest with you when it's time to wake up my past-self and Himawari. I just fought in a battle that required a lot of my chakra, so I'm going to shower and get some rest. Are you okay with me sleeping in your office, dad?"

"That's fine with me," Naruto said. "Did bring extra clothes with you?"

"Actually," Boruto said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "This was all planned last minute, so I didn't get a chance to pack any."

"That's okay, you can borrow mine," Naruto said taking out pajamas from the drawers and giving it to him. "I'm sure they will fit you."

"Thanks, dad," Boruto said sincerely then walks out of the room.

After they had set up the couch for Boruto and making sure he had all the essential he need in the bathroom, Naruto and Hinata followed their son's instructions and headed downstairs to watch the DVD. Once they reached the part their son said to stop at, and their minds were already blown from everything they learned.

"Hinata, that eye…" Naruto started to say, but Hinata shook her head.

"Let's wait for Boruto to explain," Hinata said.

"But why did Toneri show our son a vision like that?" Naruto questioned. "And how is Boruto able to see those shadows? And why didn't Boruto tell us?"

"If Boruto doesn't know, we will ask Toneri," Hinata compromised. "As for Boruto telling us, I think it's because he's not sure about his eye and it's ability. He thought it was the Byakugan. You can understand something like that, right Naruto?"

Naruto eyes narrowed.

"Boruto and Himawari have been upset about me being Hokage, huh?"

Hinata shook her head.

"They are just getting used to you not being home often. Himawari understands, but Boruto…"

"I don't blame him," Naruto admitted surprising Hinata. "We haven't had dinner together as a family for a long while because I never can get an all-nighter done on time. However, when I finally do, I just want to go to bed. Boruto was right. I should have eaten dinner with you guys that night."

"It's okay, Naruto," Hinata said resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't go too hard on yourself. I know you are doing your best to be the best Hokage, father, and husband you can be. One day, Boruto will understand." She smiles at him. "And after just meeting our future son, I think he finally does." Naruto smiles back at her. Hinata stands up and takes her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed. The kids are going to be surprised and happy to see you when they wake up."

"Good morning kids!" Naruto said cheerfully as both children came down the stairs, waking up to the smell of breakfast.

"Dad!" Himawari shouted running towards him excited. Naruto chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Himawari." He looks up and smiles at Boruto, who's looking confused. "Something wrong Boruto?"

"Why are all the clocks not working? Why is it still dark out? Why are we having breakfast at 12 in the morning? Why is dad here? What's going on?!" Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped at the questions their son asked, not sure where to begin. Thankfully, their future son decides to appear behind him and answer all of them.

"First three questions, I used a time jutsu to freeze time, so really it's about 9 or 10 in the morning." Boruto body stiffened. "Fourth question, since time is frozen, there was no need for dad to go back to the office or you to go to the Academy." Finally, Boruto decides to turn around to see who's behind him. His jaw drops open, pointing his finger in shock. "Last question, I'm you from the future. I came to make some necessary changes in the past." He then smiles at Hinata. "Wow, mom! You really have outdone yourself!"

"I just wanted to make sure I made enough food for everyone," Hinata replied trying not sound too pleased with herself.

Boruto stared at his parents astonished.

"You guys actually believe this guy?!" He said still pointing at future Boruto, who was getting food on his plate.

"He does look like you Big Brother," Himawari said.

"He could be an imposter!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't hard to believe him when he showed me memories of you sharing with your friends how uncool I am," Naruto said casually.

"Or the fact you told them how scary I could be," Hinata said in the same manner.

"And the fact you want to solve the investigation before I do," Naruto finished.

Boruto stared at them stunned, then looked at his future counterpart.

"You shared everything with them?"

"Everything that happened from the first day of Academy," Future Boruto replied.

Boruto looks down.

"So you know everything, including my ability to see those shadows."

Naruto's face turns serious and nods his head.

"I understand why you thought it was the Byakugan, but your mother and I believe that it's something else."

"You guys know what it is?" Boruto asked excitedly. "Tell me!"

"You'll find out later," Future Boruto interrupted. "We're going to watch all my memories in order, pausing to make necessary changes. Eventually, we will look at the memory that explains my eye's ability and that dream you received from that man." He grabs a plate and put all the food Boruto likes. "Right now, eat some breakfast. Mom really makes the best food, you know? Don't want it to go to waste."

Boruto stared at the plate for a moment then sighed.

"Fine," he said sitting down in his chair and eating his food in silence.

After everyone had finished eating, they all went to the living. The whole Uzumaki family sat down on a couch together, while Future Boruto sat down on one of the comfy chairs. Hinata sat between Naruto and Boruto, while Himawari sits next to her father. Together, they watched the rest of episode 10.

"What just happened?!" Boruto exclaimed standing up. "Is Sumire okay?"

"Boruto calm down!" Naruto said to him sternly.

Boruto turned sharply to him.

"Dad, you need to allow me to skip school. Ugh! If only I didn't' mess up on mailing those orders! I could have helped. I could have stopped it!"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"As a father, I want to say no. You're not a ninja yet and still have a lot to learn."

"But…" Boruto protested.

"I said I want to say no," Naruto repeated opening his eyes. "However, as Hokage, I can't deny your ability can help protect this village from the mastermind behind these attacks." He looks straight into his son's eyes. "Boruto, you really want to get the guys behind these attacks, don't you?"

"Yes!" Boruto shouted holding his fist in front of him. "I want to make him pay for messing with my friends!"

Naruto looks at Future Boruto.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked his future son. "Is he ready?"

Future Boruto shrugged.

"Let's watch what happens first, then we can decide together," he replied.

"So dad," Naruto winced at his son's sarcastic tone. "You're not sure how to interact with me, huh? I wonder why?" Boruto had stared at his father in disbelief after listening to father's confession to his mom. Yes, he agreed that conversations with him were awkward sometimes. But what did he expect? He was never home and never had time to spend with the family. How do you know what to say to someone who's hardly home? It's only natural for things to be awkward between them.

"Boruto…" Naruto started to say, but Boruto cut him off standing up.

"I understand that you didn't have a father, dad." He said to Naruto. "But you're never home!" Naruto looks down guilt on his face. His daughter hugged his arm, trying to comfort him. "I hate the fact that you are the Hokage!" Naruto started at Boruto surprised at the confession. "You have no idea how much I hate it when you say the entire village is your family." We're your family! The only family you have!" He glared at Naruto. "Do you have any idea how much pain you put Himawari and me through?" Before Naruto could answer, Boruto continued speaking. "Of course you didn't! Grandpa Hokage wasn't, so you never got to understand the joy of having a Hokage as a parent!" The instant Boruto said it, he regretted it looking at his father's face. Naruto eyes had widened with shock and hurt, while Hinata and Himawari gasped. Future Boruto stared at his past self with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Boruto. " Hinata said giving him a disappointed look, as Naruto lowered his gazed, a shadow covering his eyes. "I know it's been hard not having your father around. But none the less, it's different for you. Unlike your dad, you have one that actually still here."

"You're right," Naruto said suddenly, interrupting Hinata, keeping his head down. "I don't understand that pain, because growing up alone, I never had to endure that pain since I never knew my parents." Boruto started at his father, guilt showing in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Hinata said looking at her husband with concerned eyes.

"Instead, I had to suffer longing for a father's and mother's love, coming to an empty home every night with no one to greet, and feeling unwanted and unloved." Boruto's eye widened stunned. The idea who dad used to feel that way seems impossible. From what he could remember, the village has always loved him. "However," Naruto said standing up in front of Boruto and looking straight into his eyes. Boruto felt overwhelmed by the intensity in his father's eyes. "I was able to overcome it by working hard to gain other's acknowledgment by training hard, helping those who were in need, and making significant bonds with those I consider precious people. I can't just sit around and do nothing, Boruto. That's who I am. That's why I'm Hokage." Boruto, still feeling overwhelmed, look away from his father's eyes. Naruto sighed and placed his hand on his son's head. "It's okay. Honestly, I don't want you or Himawari to understand that pain. So I'll endure your insults and the fact that you hate that I'm Hokage. I deserve it for being a horrible father and husband lately." Boruto looked at his dad surprised. Naruto just smiled. "Just please don't disrespect your grandfather like that again. If it weren't for him, none of us would be here right now."

"Whatever," Boruto said turning away and sitting back down next to his mother, with Naruto watching sadly.

"I don't hate that you are Hokage," Future Boruto said. Naruto and Boruto looked at him surprised. He smiled at Naruto."After the Chunnin exams, I finally understood that you could only be the 7th Hokage, dad, no one else."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, then softened.

"That means a lot," he said sincerely. The moment he walked back to his seat, Himawari embraced him.

"You okay, Dad?" She asked concerned.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm okay," he assured his daughter. "Thanks for cheering me up, Himawari."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Edited chapter, adding father/son talk, July 22, 2017.**

 **I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted to post this before Episode 11 aired.**

 **A long time ago, I did a story under different username where Harry Potter characters' reactions are covered for reading the 6** **th** **book before all the events happened. Of course, I added my own scenes I felt J.K. Rowling left out, like Harry and Ginny's first date.**

 **I find character reactions to events that haven't happened yet, exciting. I have been thinking about writing one for the Boruto series. The sweet moment between Naruto and Hinata gave me an opening. I plan to write a lot of father/son conversations between Naruto and Boruto. I plan to update this story every week before a new episode airs.**

 **I'm only focusing on reactions to every episode. Honestly, putting Future Boruto in the story along with his reason, was just to give the Uzumaki family a reason to learn about the future. Maybe one day I will write a side story on what changes they would make after learning about the future, but I'm also focused on writing That's My Ninja Way Too, which I hopefully will update in two weeks or less.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Episode 11

**Events Discussed: Mitsuki letting the one behind shadow attacks go, the classmates working together to trap the perpetrator, Naruto's discussion with Boruto and Shino about what he should be doing and should not be doing, and Naruto's conversation with Sai.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

"So that's the plan," Naruto said. "Chakra is being gathered to awaken a beast called Nue."

"Naruto, have you heard of it?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto shakes his head and looks at his future son.

"No point wondering about it since we are going to find out the reason why this person wants to summon it, right?" Future Boruto nodded his head, with a smile.

"Why did Mitsuki do that?" Boruto asked what everyone was wondering, except Future Boruto. "He could have got the one who has been responsible for all these attacks!"

"Boruto," Boruto looked at his dad, who had a serious look on his face. "You trust Mitsuki, right?"

Boruto narrowed his eyes, looking unsure.

"I always have since we became friends, but, now…I'm mean he lied to me…how can I trust him?"

"Boruto, until you know the full story, never doubt your friends." Boruto stared at his dad stunned by the advice..that for once sounds good to him. "It's a lesson I learned during my genin years. Call it a hunch, but I think your friend had a good reason for not telling you."

"I agree," Hinata said placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "From the memories your father and I watched, Mitsuki holds respect for you. He probably didn't want to accept who was behind those shadow attacks and doesn't know what to do."

"I guess…" Boruto said still looking uncertain.

"By the way, that was a good strategy making that mastermind behind the attacks believe that all routes were watched, but not the office." Naruto complimented. While Future Boruto smiled at Naruto, Boruto glared at him. "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?"

"I know one thing I definitely want to change," he said pointing his finger at Naruto. "Is you pulling me by the ear! Especially in front of my friends!"

Naruto scratches his cheek sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Whenever I get scared, I tend to say harsh things. I suppose you could say my father instincts took over me."

"What do you mean fatherly instincts?" Boruto scoffed. "That was your clone speaking to me, not you!"

"Boruto, look at this way," Hinata said trying to make her son understand. She knew her son thought, if his dad went by his fatherly instincts, then he would have come as himself, not as a clone. "As Hokage, for any incident, your dad can't afford to leave the office. However, for this case, instead of waiting to talk to you later, your dad sent a clone, because he was worried about you."

Boruto looked at his mother surprised, then looked at his dad, who nodded his head in confirmation, with a smile on his face. Boruto scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Why didn't you just say that then?" Boruto questioned. "It would have been so much better than you accusing us of playing detective like we're naïve little kids. You wouldn't even let me say a word!"

"I was speaking to you in the manner I speak to ninjas and adults as Hokage, it wouldn't be appropriate to say it directly," Naruto explained. "Charka depletion is a serious matter, Boruto. It's not something that's easy to recover from. If anymore was taken from the man, he would be dead right now. I speak from experience." Boruto eyes widen astonished that his father went through that. "It's a long story," Naruto said quickly before his son could ask him questions. "My duty as your dad is to support and protect you. I don't want you taking unnecessary risks before you become a ninja." Naruto placed his hand on his son's head and looks his eyes with his. "Maybe it's selfish, but I want you to enjoy being a kid as long as you can before you have to learn to endure as a ninja."

"I don't' need your protection dad," Boruto said. "I need you to acknowledge that I can help get the person behind these shadow attacks and make him pay."

Naruto eyes widen a little at the word 'acknowledge.' Then his expression turned grave.

"What if it is someone you know?" He asked pushing Boruto to think. "If that was the case, would you still want to make him pay for his crimes?"

"There's no way it's someone I know!" Boruto exclaimed annoyed with dad's question. "None of the people I trust would hurt my friends!"

"But if it was true, what would do Boruto?" Naruto pressed. "Do you think you can fight someone you know? Someone you trusted and never figured was likely the one responsible for the attacks?"

"Mitsuki asks me that question before confronting the perpetrator," Future Boruto interrupted. "My answer will not surprise or disappoint you, dad."

Naruto smiles at him.

"That's good to hear," he said then looks son. "If Shino believes that you help, then so do I."

"Really?" Boruto asked with hope in his voice. "You mean it?"

"You're my son, so I know I can't stop you if I wanted to." He looks at his wife. "Is that okay, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at Boruto, placing her hand on his head.

"As long as he doesn't skip anymore school, that's fine with me."

"All right!" Boruto shouted with glee, throwing his fist up in the air.

"So, dad," Future Boruto said smirking at him, deciding to change the subject. "Don't you think what you said to Uncle Sai was hypocritical?" Naruto smiles sheepishly, scratching his cheek embarrassed, while Hinata and Himawari giggled. "

"Seriously dad?" Boruto said in an annoyed voice. "You really can't tell anyone to not work too hard, when you put too much on your shoulders, you know!"

 **Episode 11 Chapter published July 28, 2017**

 **Episode 10 Chapter published June 14 -** **Edited** **,** **July 22, 2017, adding father/son talk.**

 **Sorry I didn't update weekly. I was obsessing over the father/son moment I finally added to the first chapter. The words just didn't want to come until I watched episode 12.**

 **That's why on the summary I added a note to check author's notes to see if I added any other discussion to a chapter, so I'll be able to update weekly (or every two weeks) with no problem. And focus on That's My Ninja Way Too**

 **For this episode, I kept watching over and over again the scene where Naruto pulled Boruto's ear, lol.**

 **I hope I covered all parts that were important in this episode. If you feel like I missed anything, let me know!**


	3. Episode 12

**Events Discussed: Mitsuki about to reveal to Boruto who's behind the attacks, Mitsuki's visit with Sumire, Mitsuki's interesting in Boruto in school and relationship with Naruto, Naruto leaving after coming home, and obstacle course that was done in the academy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

"So he did figure it out," Boruto said after the episode ended. "Why didn't he tell me before?" He asked looking at his parents. He was surprised to see them both glancing at each other with somber expressions.

"Boruto," Hinata said to her future son. "That flashback with Sumire and her mother, on her back, that's a seal, isn't it?" Future Boruto nodded his head. Hinata looks at Naruto with a serious expression.

Naruto nodded his head with the same expression.

"It makes sense," he said. "Although, I would have never suspected it."

"Wait, you're not saying it's the Class Rep, are you?" Boruto asked in disbelief. Both parents look at him sadly. "But that can't be? She was a victim!"

"I thought she was a nice person," Himawari commented.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his daughter's innocent comment.

"Yes, she was a victim. However, it seems strange that there weren't any attacks while she was in the hospital."

"That was just a coincidence," Boruto protested.

"Boruto, you can't deny the appearance of the person wasn't the size of an adult, but of a child," Hinata stated.

"But…why would she do this?" Boruto asked confused.

"I have a feeling there's a reason why she did all this," Naruto said. "I just hope she can be saved. She's only a kid."

"Dad's right," Future Boruto confirmed. "Sumire's reason to do this wasn't' necessarily good, but it was understandable. Dad finds out not long after he left dinner. It was a good thing he left right away, instead of listening to Uncle Shikamaru."

Boruto and Naruto turn their heads towards each other.

"I guess, I had no right getting angry at you," Boruto admitted looking away.

Naruto shook his head.

"No you had every right to feel that way," he said. Boruto looked at him. "It's not the first time it happened. I was looking forward to watching us eat together as a family, including your friend."

"Speaking of Mitsuki, why were you looking at him suspiciously as he went after me?" Boruto asked. "You didn't suspect him, did you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, I never suspect him," he assured his son. "Let's just say his parent…well…wasn't someone we could trust in the past…" 'Based off that memory, it looks like our suspicions were right, Orochimaru did create him. What did Mitsuki mean by something his parent could not do?' Naruto thought to himself.

"He's certainly different than his parent," Hinata commented saving Naruto from explaining more to their confused son. "He seems interested in Boruto."

"I don't understand why he was asking everyone at school about me," Boruto said placing his hand on his head. "It's embarrassing. And Inojin didn't need to call me an idiot."

"Actually, I thought Inojin's explanation was on point," Hinata said. Boruto looked at her astonished. "I'm not saying you're an idiot Boruto. But your goal to prove you are more just the Hokage's son has pushed everyone else to work hard than they did before." She gave a knowing look at Naruto. "During our genin days, everyone was drawn to your father, including me, because of his goal not only to become Hokage but also proving that he's not a failure."

Boruto looked at Naruto surprised.

"People used to think you were a failure? Why?"

Naruto sighed.

"Can you both keep a secret?" He asked both of his children. "This cannot go public." After glancing at each other, both siblings nodded their head. "I was horrible in school. I failed the graduation exam three times." Boruto and Himawari gasped. "I was the dead last."

"But, if that's true, how did you become Hokage?" Boruto asked incredulously.

Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei figured out I was a kinesthetic learning, which means I learn things hands on. I worked hard every day to make myself stronger, so I could protect everyone precious to me." He held up his bandaged arm. "As you both know, I lost my arm during the 4th Ninja War. I had to wait almost a year before I got this arm. During the wait, after not being the Academy for so long, I was ordered by Kakashi-sensei, the 6th Hokage, to study all the information I need to know to become a great leader one day." He smiled at Hinata. "You're mom helped me too."

"Why keep this a secret?" Boruto questioned.

"I don't want anyone to think they don't have to work hard to become a ninja," Naruto explained. "Like Iwabaee said, the curriculum changed a lot since our generation. However, those courses are essential for the future, especially with the technology boom. If Iwabaee wants to become a ninja, he needs to pass the exam. No excused or exceptions."

"I guess that makes sense," Boruto said.

"I was impressed how you handled the obstacle course," Naruto complimented surprising Boruto. "While all the teams abandoned their teammates, you didn't." He ruffled Boruto's hair. "Teamwork is important. You'll find that out when you become a Genin."

"Thanks, I guess," Boruto said touched by his father's words.

Naruto suddenly frowned.

"Hey, Boruto, about what you said to Mitsuki? Is that how you feel?" Boruto's silence gave him his answer. "I see," Naruto lowered his gaze, not sure what to say. "I'm glad you hadn't forgotten the good memories we had shared before I became Hokage. Although, there are some after I became Hokage."

"Big Brother, you were wrong to say that dad abandoned us," Himawari reprimanded Boruto, surprising everyone. She looks up at Naruto. "Dad's job is to protect the village. We are also part of the village. Which means dad's protecting us too."

Naruto smiled.

"No doubt you are your mother's daughter," he said kissing her on the forehead. He mouth a thank you to his wife, knowing she explained that to their daughter. He then looked at Boruto.

"He still puts the village first before us," he said averting his gaze, leaning his head on his hand.

 **Episode 12 Chapter published, July 5** **th** **, 2017**

 **I loved the Uzumaki family dinner moments..even though it was short…Himawari was so cute! It was nice to see Naruto shows affection to both of his kids.**

 **I have gotten requests for Boruto/Sumire. Well..I read the Boruto movie novel, and it's clear both Boruto and Sarada have feelings for each other. They may be rivals, but they both care and admire each other. They even watch each other, like Hinata always watched Naruto. We'll see what happens in the anime.I'm keeping it canon.**

 **Episode 13 was awesome! I plan to write reactions on Mitsuki pointing out evidence to Boruto, Sumire's background and Kakashi's discovery, Mitsuki's order from Orochimaru and Boruto trying to stop it, Naruto not able to stop Nue, Mitsuki and Sumire encounter, and Boruto's eye activating**

 **Can't wait to watch episode 14! I really believe Sumire is going to be saved.**

 **I hope I covered all parts that were important in this episode. If you feel like I missed anything, let me know!**


	4. Episode 13

**Events Discussed: Sumire's background and Kakashi's discovery, Mitsuki's order from Orochimaru, Naruto not able to stop Nue, and Boruto's eye activating**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

The Uzumaki family stared at the TV screen in disbelief after the episode ended.

"How could this happen?" Naruto asked out loud, his head in his hands. "I couldn't do anything! Some father and Hokage I am."

"Naruto, don't go hard on yourself," Hinata said firmly knowing why her husband was upset. "You did everything you could to protect the village. There was no way you could have known Boruto left the village."

"No, I could have done more," Naruto argued. "If I have confronted Sumire, not Mitsuki, none of that would have happened."

"Dad," Boruto said sternly, catching Naruto's attention. Boruto was secretly touched how his dad's concern for him. But he did not like his dad blaming himself for no reason. "I told Mitsuki that I will save Sumire and the village, and that's what I plan to do." Naruto stared at him in awe. Boruto pointed to his right eye. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I have a feeling this eye will help."

Hinata turned to Naruto with a smile.

"He just sounded like you," she said.

Naruto chuckled.

"I guess I have gotten old after all," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Boruto and Hinata stared at their parents flabbergasted.

"Huh?" Boruto said.

"A long time ago, your father had to make a similar decision," Hinata explained. "This person not only threatened to destroy our village but also wanted to kill your father." Boruto and Himawari gasped. After their kids were born, the whole generation agreed not to talk about Sasuke going rogue until they become Chunnins. That's why Hinata was being careful about not saying Sasuke's name by not revealing the gender or the relationship with Naruto. "However, your father still believed that could be saved. That person told him that he would have no choice but to be the hero that saved the village and the one while killed that person. That time it sounded reasonable. However, your father didn't think so. He decided that he was going to be the hero that saved the village and the one who would save that person. Not even those reminding him about his dream to become Hokage could stop him."

Boruto eyes widen in amazement, looks at his dad for confirmation. Naruto nodded his head, smiling.

"I will never abandon my comrades," Naruto declared. "That's why you are so determined to save Sumire, right? Because you don't want to abandon your classmate."

Boruot nodded his head.

"I know what she did was wrong," he admitted. "However, I don't think was faking concern for her classmates."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I really hope you are right," he said. "Sumire proclaiming her purpose it to carry out her father's revenge on the village is concerning." He scowled, squeezing his fists. "I will never forgive Tanuki." He looks at Boruto. "A parent cannot determine one's purpose in life. Only the person can. I don't think Sumire knows that. You need to make sure she does."

Boruto pointed his thumb to his chest.

"Leave it to me!"

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"Hmm?"

"Arent's concerned about Mitsuki getting orders from his parent?"

Naruto scowled.

"I will have words with him. Until Mitsuki is a ninja, he should not be doing any missions, period. I'll also remind him that the village gave him a second chance. Killing Sumire is not an option."

 **Authors' Note:**

 **Episode 13 Chapter published, July 17, 2017**

 **Spoiler Alert! I saw episode 14 and 15. I'm so glad Sumire was saved and able to come back to the academy. I really enjoyed watching the scene where Boruto asked Naruto about what was going to happen to her. It was nice to see Naruto be able to come home before Boruto for once.**

 **What surprised me was even after several weeks, Naruto has no idea about Boruto basically saving the village. Any thoughts why? I think Boruto wasn't sure how to explain everything that happened.**

 **I hope I covered all parts that were important in this episode. If you feel like I missed anything, let me know!**


	5. Episode 14

**Events Discussed: Boruto and Mitsuki fighting against Nue, Sumire's past, Sumire's bond with Nue, and what's going to happen to her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

"Dad, what's going to happen to Sumire?" Boruto asked anxiously. "Will she be able to return to the Academy?"

Naruto sighed.

"As Sai said, the incident that happened was because of the ghost of the past," he said to Boruto. "Based off what Sumire said about her past, she only did it because she loved both of her parents. I can promise she won't be harmed. However, returning to the Academy, that depends on her feelings."

"What do you mean her feelings?" Boruto asked. "You heard her, she had fun in the Academy!"

Naruto smiled.

"I know, and I'm glad we let her enroll in the Academy. But imagine, if you caused all those incidents like Sumire did, do you think you can face your friends afterward?" Boruto narrowed his eyes, uncertain how to answer. "There are going to be many in the village who aren't going to trust her. She needs to be willing to work hard to earn back trust."

"She will," Boruto declared. "My friends and I will help her. Like I said, I won't abandon my classmate!"

Naruto and Hinata both gazed at their son with pride in their eyes.

"I have to say Boruto," Naruto said turning to Future Boruto. "You really did a good job fighting against Nue and convincing Sumire she can make her own path. You basically made me and the other ninja look bad since all we could do was defend."

Himawari nodded in agreement.

"You were awesome Big Brother!"

"Thanks," Boruto said with a chuckle. "But I couldn't have done it without my eye's ability or Mitsuki's help."

"Nue being a child was unexpected," Hinata stated.

"Yeah, he really gave me a scare in the last episode," Naruto admitted. "So glad Sumire developed a bond with him, especially since he helped you guys escape that place before it collapsed. I'm sure he'll help Sumire in the future when she becomes a ninja."

 **Published July 29, 2017**

 **Sorry, the chapter was short. However, my summer vacation is about to end and go back to work on Monday. I'm just going to watch the episode and write whatever comes to mind.**

 **Chapter 5 will cover episode 15 and a conversation between Naruto and Future Boruto. In that chapter, I will be covering my thoughts about what happened to Naruto in the future.**

 **Just letting you know ahead of time, I won't be writing reactions for episodes 16 to episode 18. I feel those events, Boruto won't benefit from seeing the future.**

 **I am curious about episode 18, I really hope Naruto will get a little time to check on his daughter who is sick with a cold. I also hope they show more on what happened on the day Naruto became Hokage.**

 **I hope I covered all parts that were important in this episode. If you feel like I missed anything, let me know!**


	6. Episode 15

**Events Discussed: Sasuke's mission, Momoshiki, and Kinshiki, Jougan, and future teams. After the episode, Future Boruto has a private conversation with Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

"That guy with white hair, he appeared in my dreams before," Boruto said. "Who is he?"

"You'll meet him later ." Future Boruto quickly answered, knowing it was a sore topic for his father. "Now you know that your eye's ability is the Jougan."

"I never heard of it," Hinata said.

"Toneri explains everything to me, a little bit after the Chunnin exams," Future Boruto replied.

"Who were those guys in the end?" Boruto started asking his dad rapidly. "Wasn't that Sarada's dad? What did you mean by you should be the one to apologize?"

"Sasuke is working on a mission, protecting the village from the outside," Naruto answered."However, it keeps him away from his family. I ordered to do this mission, for the safety of the village. " Boruto looked at his father surprised. "As for those two guys, in the end, I never met them before." He looked at his future son. "But something tells me you have.

"They appear during the Chunnin exams," Future Boruto informed them. "Until then, we never knew anything about them."

"Boruto, did Sumire ever suffer any hostility from the village?" Naruto asked concerned. Future Boruto shook his head. Naruto smiled. "That's a relief."

"Hey dad," Boruto said. "Do you already have an idea about the teams yet? I mean, Shikadai is already teaming up with Chocho and Inojin."

"Well, that was expected, since it's tradition for those three families," Naruto replied. "It's too soon to tell who you'll be teaming up with Boruto, but I would say you work well with Mitsuki."

Boruto looks towards his future self. Future Boruto raised his hands.

"Don't look at me kid, I'm not spoiling it for you," he said causing Boruto to pout. He stood up and stretched his arms. "Hey mom, I think it's time to eat some lunch. Then we can go over what you guy would like change and keep the same before I unfreeze time."

Hinata nods her head and walks straight to the kitchen, with Himawari following to help. Future Boruto walks up to his father, who's looking down on the ground, lost in thought.

"Hey dad," Naruto looks up at him. "I would like to talk to you about something, privately. "He emphasized the last word, sending a clear message to his past self. Naruto nods his head and leads him to his office upstairs. Boruto watched them go up, curious about what they were going to talk about. He really wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation. But he knew if he disrespects his future self, it's basically doing the same to himself.

"Hey, Big Brother!" Himawari called. "Come help me and mom cook lunch!" Boruto smiled and walked toward them, hands in his pockets.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the couch, gesturing Future Boruto to do the same.

"I know you are upset about saving the village and Sumire," Boruto said. He caught his father glancing at his past self with sad eyes when it was revealed Naruto had no idea about his son 's involvement.

Naruto frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me, Boruto?"

"I didn't know how to explain everything," Future Boruto said. "I mean, I was still a kid that time. I didn't even think about my eye's ability. Also, I did a horrible job explaining about my eye to you guys, remember?"

"I should have told you," Naruto said quietly.

"Dad, I don't think you telling me that you knew I wasn't lying about my eye, would have made it easier for me to explain everything to you guys."

"It's just wrong," Naruto said. "My son did something amazing at a young age, and I don't acknowledge it." Future Boruto laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just you remind me of my dad's reaction when he learned about it." He looked at Naruto with understanding in his eyes. "You shared all your past memories with me, so I know why acknowledging something big as that is important to you."

"When you say all my past memories, does that include…?"

Future Boruto nodded his head.

"Yes, that includes your memories as a child."

"I never wanted you guys to know," Naruto admitted. "I don't want you to to think less of the village."

"Well, let just say it's a good thing those old fogies retired, otherwise I would have given them a piece of my mind. Probably done worse than Granny Tsunade." Naruto chuckled. "I don't know how you did it, dad. You didn't deserve how you were treated. If it were me, I would have left the village without looking back. The village didn't deserve to have someone kind and loving as you for their leader."

"It was thanks to your grandparents' love that I got through that," Naruto explained. "Yes, I did think about running away from the village a couple of times. However, I considered the Third Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame, and Iruka sensei as precious people worth staying for." He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I want to say your mom too since she technically acknowledged me first before everyone else, but I wasn't aware of her feelings for me. She's the one who understands me better than anyone else."

"Looking back at your memories, it was pretty obvious."

"I know, no one will let me forget," Naruto said exasperatedly. "For such a long time, I was determined to never let anything get me down, so I got really good at turning out everything around me. The consequence was not noticing your mom cared about me and wanted to be my friend. Your mother wasn't even surprised when I explained this to her. She already could have gotten together after I defeated Pein, but thankfully your mom didn't give up on me."

"It's crazy how different mom and Grandpa Hiashi were in the past," Future Boruto said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Oh yes, he loosened up a lot after you were born. And your mother becomes more confident after the war."

"I saw how you guys go together. You two are perfect for each other," Boruto commented. "You boost her confidence, while she calms your fears."

"Yeah," Naruto said in agreement. "I'm lucky to have someone special as your mother." He then looks at Future Boruto strangely. "Wait a minute, does that mean you have someone special too?"

"Yeah, I do," Boruto replied with a smile. "I started having a crush on her after Graduation."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea who it is."

"I'm not spoiling that information," Future Boruto said. "That's something my past self needs to figure out. But I will tell you this, we both were oblivious that both of us liked each other. Similar to how you were unaware of mom's feelings for you."

Naruto chuckled.

"Like father, like son."

"It's really amazing how you stuck with your dream til the very end, dad," Future Boruto said. "Though, you didn't understand what it meant to be Hokage in the beginning."

"It's thanks to my precious people," Naruto said. "I wouldn't make it without them."

"Dad, you need to start telling my past self about your past."

"Boruto…" Naruto began to say frowning.

"I understand why you don't want to," Future Boruto cut him off. "But, you saw my memory. I can handle it."

"I wasn't planning to tell you until you become a ninja," Naruto said to him. "You're still a kid. It's too soon."

"Dad, in my time, it's one of your regrets," Future Boruto said back. "It made a huge improvement in our relationship. You even admitted you should have told me long before I became a ninja."

"Really?" Future Boruto nodded his head in confirmation. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure how to begin.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know the next time I freeze time," Future Boruto promised standing up. "So let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"I think it's a good idea," Hinata said to Naruto. The couple was washing dishes together. After lunch, they took time discussing what events to change and not to change. Hinata had to threaten with her Byakugan a few times when Naruto and Boruto argued. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. After they finished eating and freshening up, the kids went straight to bed. Future Boruto unfrozen time and reminded Naruto he needed to go back to work before retiring to the office. "It's time Naruto."

Naruto sighed.

"I know," he admitted. "It's just hard to talk about, especially since what I went through as a child wasn't normal. I don't think even Gaara has shared his childhood with his son."

"You know, father did tell me to tell the kids when I'm ready about how my relationship used to be with him in the past."

Naruto laughed.

"I don't think Boruto and Himawari will believe it," Naruto said. "He's nothing like how he used to be." He then smirks at Hinata. "It's sometimes hard to believe that you used to be shy and get flustered around me so easily."

Hinata giggles.

"Well, even though I had no doubt you were going to become Hokage, the idea of you sitting down and doing a paperwork…it just didn't seem like something you would do."

"Ugh, not remind me."

They both laugh together.

"Naruto," Hinata said in a serious tone. "Boruto thinks you abandoned the family when you became Hokage. You and I both know that's not true, but he doesn't understand." She looks him in the eye and repeats, "it's time Naruto."

Naruto let out a sigh.

"I promise when our future son hints at me to tell Boruto, I won't chicken out. You have my word. And you know I never go back on my words, because…"

"That's our ninja way," Hinata finished.

 **Published August 15, 2017**

 **I loved episode 18! My favorite episode! Too bad we don't know what Himawari did to Boruto in the closet…hehehe…I watched the scene over and over again where Naruto and Boruto fought in the kitchen. Now we know even Naruto gets scared of Hinata when she gets made. Nice to know Naruto hasn't changed much. I thought it was interesting Boruto never been to Ichiraku's before. I thought the family would at least go there once a month before Naruto became Hokage. I'm actually going to cover that episode next chapter! (Which was hinted at the end) Almost done with it too!**

 **Someone posted on facebook that Naruto was probably sent to another world, not able to stop the invasion on the village. What are your thoughts?**

 **I was going to have Boruto tell Naruto they he went to face the enemy without anyone's knowledge. The enemy claims to kill Naruto, but Boruto has a suspicion the Naruto might be alive, just trapped somewhere. After reading that theory, I'm not sure now. But I think Naruto is not dead.**

 **I'm looking forward to watching episode 20. I like how in episode 19 Naruto's clone chasing Boruto around the village. Found it funny he missed when he tried to sneak up on Boruto on the mountain.**


	7. Episode 18 and Ramen

**Events Discussed: Flashback on the day Naruto became Hokage, Boruto thinking Naruto won't check on Himawari, argument in the kitchen, conversation at Ichiraku's(Naruto and Hinata's first date, Hinata being the Queen of Gluttony, Boruto's embarrassment to tell Naruto he likes Kagemasa, Boruto liking the ramen) and Hinata's flashback about Naruto's new dream. After the episode, encouraged by future Boruto, Naruto takes his on to Ichiraku's Ramen and tells Boruto the reason he loves ramen so much. Ayame joins the conversation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

"Mom told me you have been looking after your sister today," Naruto said to Boruto, who blushed. "Himawari is lucky to have you as a big brother," He said with his signature smile.

Boruto averted his eyes.

"Well, someone has to do it, since you don't have time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes sadly, not sure what to say.

"Psst, dad, Boruto," both father and son looked up at Future Boruto, who was standing in the door way, a finger on his lips signaling them to be quiet. Naruto and Boruto glance at each other, before following his order.

"What is it Boruto?" Naruto asked his future son.

"I just froze time again," he replied. Both Naruto and Boruto immediately glance at the clock and saw the hands on it has stopped moving.

"But Himawari is sick!" Boruto protested.

"It will be fine," Future Boruto said glancing at his sleeping sister. "Himawari's fever has gone down, and it's best she doesn't see this memory."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"This memory has a flashback from the day you became Hokage," Future Boruto replied. "When Himawari saw it, it took you a while to calm her down. It was bad enough to the point you had to ask Shikamaru to cover you, along with a clone."

"Dad really did that?" Boruto asked looking at his dad stunned.

Naruto frowned.

"Why do you sound surprised? You used to tease me about being the dad that freaks out easily over family getting sick. And if it's bad as Boruto says it was, there was no way I would go back to work leaving Himawari in that state. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying!" Boruto certainly could not deny that. Before Naruto became Hokage, whenever he received news that someone in his family was sick, he would rush home, cutting off missions or Hokage training early. Hinata shared with Boruto, when she was pregnant with him, she constantly had morning sickness, causing Naruto to take an extended break from work so he could stay at her side.

"Well you haven't done it since you became Hokage," Boruto retorted.

Naruto, being slow, looked at him confused.

"No one has been sick since then. Besides, I have come home early from work several times."

"But you won't cut off work early to spend time with your family," Boruto argued. "You will only do it if we were sick or in trouble."

Naruto exhaled closing his eyes.

"Boruto," he says calmly. "I would love to cut work off early to spend time with you guys. However, if I do that, the work piles up and takes away other chances to come home before dinner. That's why I can only do it when it's necessary."

"What about birthday or holidays?" Boruto asked. "Are those considered necessary?" He remembered Himawari being sad when they found out their dad was going to stay at work, instead of coming home for his own birthday. On his sister's insistence, they stayed up waiting for him. When Naruto came home late, he wasn't only surprised to see all of them awake, but also that it was his birthday.

"Yes, on a personal level," Naruto replied. "But, if I have a lot of work to get done one of those days, and can't afford to put it off, then I'll have no choice but to miss it," Naruto said in a sorrowful tone. It was one of the two reasons why he sometimes loathes being Hokage. The first reason, of course, was paper work. The second reason was he missed spending time with his family. Hinata would give him daily phone calls, keeping him updated on his children's lives. Naruto was grateful for the calls, but at the same time, they sometimes made him feel sad he was missing out on family moments.

Boruto scoffed.

"Whatever, let's just go watch the memory," he said turning around and walking down the stairs. Future Boruto placed a comforting hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Dad…" He started to say.

A big smile appears on Naruto's face…A fake smile.

"Well, I'm curious about the memory you want us to watch without Himawari. Is Hinata joining us?" Future Boruto nodded his head. "Alright, let's go watch it then." He said walking toward the stairs, with Future Boruto following. Once they reach the living room, they find Hinata already seated on the couch, with Boruto sitting next to her. Once Naruto sat down next to her, Future Boruto plays the DVD.

"I had no idea you liked ramen so much, mom," Boruto said looking at his mother with disbelief in his eyes after the episode ended.

Hinata giggled.

"I wouldn't say I love it so much, like your father. I just can eat a lot without feeling sick."

Naruto chuckled.

"I won't forget the first time I saw you ate so many, and how I tried to keep up with you…which I end up regretting…"

"On your first date?" Boruto asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Oh no, that was when we were just friends. Thank goodness I learned my lesson before our first date. Otherwise, it would have been embarrassing."

"I didn't matter to me when it happened," Hinata said taking Naruto's hand. "It wouldn't matter if it happened again on our first date." She looked at Naruto with a fond look in her eyes. "I was just happy to spend time with you, Naruto."Naruto smiled back at her.

Boruto cleared his throat, startling the couple.

"So, what was the point of showing us this memory?" Boruto asked his future self.

Future Boruto stood up before replying.

"A chance for you and dad to understand each other better." He looked at Hinata. "Hey mom, Himawari wanted hamburger steak, so we should go make it while dad takes Boruto to Ichiraku's Ramen."

"What?!" Boruto exclaimed while Naruto looked at his future son surprised.

"Yeah, Dad can tell you about the real reason why he loves ramen so much."

"There's actually a reason?" Boruto said incredulously.

Future Boruto nodded his head.

"Yup, and it's not just because it's tasty."

"You like ramen?!" Boruto exclaimed.

Future Boruto chuckled.

"You saw in the memory that I enjoyed the ramen in Ichiraku's, just didn't want to admit it to dad." He quickly did hand signs. "Alright, I unfroze time. You guys should get going since it's a long story that dad will tell you."

"Boruto are you sure about this?" Naruto asked once Boruto went upstairs to grab his jacket.

Future Boruto nodded his head.

"It's time dad, trust me," he said.

Naruto locks gazes with Hinata, who smiles and nods her head.

The walk to the famous ramen shop was quiet since Naruto was thinking deeply how to explain the reason to Boruto. After Ayame took their orders, Boruto finally speaks.

"So Dad, are you going to tell me or keep thinking?"

Naruto looked at his son seriously. He decided to give him a direct answer.

"Boruto, before I became a ninja, stores and restaurant owners would overcharge me or kick me out. Ramen was the only warm food I could afford to eat and make by myself, so I learned to love it."

"What?!" Boruto exclaimed shocked. "But you were a Hokage's kid!"

"Not many knew that," Naruto said softly. "I didn't even know until I was sixteen." Boruto's eyes widen. "All I knew that I was an orphan and was hated by most of the villagers."

"Why did the villagers hate you?" Boruto asked. "Was it because of the nine-tails?"

"That's a story to tell another time," Naruto replied not denying the reason. "But I will say this, I didn't know the reason until Graduation Day." Before Boruto could say anything, Ayame placed their orders in front of them. Naruto clasps his hand together and says "Thank you for the food!" He looks at his son. "We should eat our food before the noodles get cold. I'll tell you more about why I love ramen after we finish."

"Fine," Boruto said digging into his food.

"Always really good," Naruto said after finishing the bowl with a big smile on his face, hands clasped together in thanks. He looks at Boruto, who just finished slurping the soup, placed the bowl down, with the same smile on his face. "Okay, admit it," Naruto teased. "You liked it."

Boruto turned his head.

"It was…"

"Oh no, you're not going to say it's okay," Naruto said remembering the memory they just watched. "You don't have to act cool around your dad, Boruto. Just be honest."

Boruto glances at his father, then looks down blushing.

"Okay, it was really tasty, happy?" He said.

"I'm always happy when you are honest with me," Naruto said placing his hand on his head. "It's better than you trying to act cool."

"Dad, cut it out!" Boruto said pushing his hand away from him. Naruto just laughed at his son's embarrassment. "So I guess you also love ramen, because of this place, right?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded his head. "I can never get tired of it."

"And it was the only restaurant that wouldn't kick you out, wasn't it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes sadly.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"How did you find this place?"

"Well, I needed shelter from the rain, and this place happened to be the closest," Naruto explained. "Before I knew it, Ayame's father Teuchi, the original owner of this restaurant, invited me inside and offer me a free bowl."

"You weren't suspicious at all?" Boruto asked referring to the treatment his dad just revealed.

"Oh, he was," Naruto and Boruto look up at Ayame. "Naruto got scared when my father saw him and motioned for him to come inside. He started to run, but popped his head back inside, as if to see if my dad's invite was genuine." She looked at Naruto, who nodded in confirmation. She looks back at Boruto. "Once Naruto came inside, I quickly dried him with a towel, worried he was going to get sick. After I finished, dad placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, saying it's on the house. I'll never forget how your father stared at his first bowl in awe and had a large smile on his face, before even taking his first bite."

"That's because I already had a feeling it would be tasty when I saw the ingredients in the bowl," Naruto explained. "I'm forever grateful to you, and your father for giving me a place to eat, including the free meals whenever I didn't have enough money." He bowed his head. "Thank you so much."

Boruto looked at his father stunned. He had no idea his father had trouble affording food on his own. He couldn't imagine doing the same thing since his mom was good about making sure they had three meals every day.

"No Seventh, we should be thanking you," Ayame insisted bowing. "You're the reason why our business got bigger, so thank you."

Naruto sighed.

"Ayame, you know you can still call me by my name. You and Teuchi were family to me."

"My father and I felt the same way too, Seventh," Ayame replied with a fond smile. "I always saw you as my little brother. However, you know very well that would be disrespectful to call you by your first name now. Remember how you to declare you wanted to Hokage, so no one had a choice but to respect you?"

Boruto looked his father shocked, who was slightly blushing.

"That's why you wanted to become Hokage? For respect?"

"It's understandable since most of the villagers shunned Naruto before he became a ninja," Ayame explained, then looks at Naruto. "It still amazes me to this day how the adults thought you were dangerous, and couldn't see you were an innocent little boy."

"Well, I wouldn't say innocent with all the trouble I caused with my pranks," Naruto said scratching his neck sheepishly.

"You did it because you wanted to be loved and acknowledged," Ayame reminded him. "Besides, if you ask me, a lot of them deserved it."

Naruto chuckled.

"It still doesn't make it right that I did it."

Ayame laughed too.

"I guess that's true, now that your son is doing it," Ayame giving Boruto a knowing look, making him blush. "But it's different. You are doing for your dad's attention, while he did it for the village's acknowledgment." Boruto averted his gaze, feeling sorry he never thought about it like that. Ayame looks back at Naruto. "Would you like to order anything else?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, we were getting ready to leave. Thank you for the meal today. It was good to see you again.."

"It's always an honor to serve you, Seventh," Ayame said with a smile. "Please come again soon," she said looking at Boruto. "That includes you too."

"Sure," Boruto said. "Whenever the stupid old man has time, I'll come again." Naruto and Ayame sweatdropped.

"Stupid old man?" Ayame questioned Naruto.

"It's just a father and son thing," Naruto said waving it off. "Hey Boruto, there is somewhere else I would like to stop by at before going home. I want you to come as well." Boruto shrugged his shoulders and followed his father out of the store, after saying goodbye to Ayame.

"I used to sit up here whenever I needed to think," Naruto explained as he lied down, with his hands clasped behind his head, with Boruto following his example. Naruto led Boruto to the Hokage Monument and chooses to sit on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. "It's funny until I was sixteen, I had no idea I have been sitting on my father's head the whole time."

"Dad, about everything that Ayame lady said earlier…" Naruo looked at him. "Well, I want to hear it from you. Why was it so important for you to be respected by the village?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and turn his gaze to the night sky, that was filled with stars

"I hated those eyes," he said quietly. Boruto looked at him confused. "The villagers would stare at me with hatred, distrust, fear, or disgust. I had no idea about the nine-tails being sealed inside me so I couldn't understand why I treated like some plague. It hurt a lot." He turns to look at Boruto. "I remember watching at the Old Man Third would receive respect easily from villagers. I wanted to be loved by the whole village just like him." He turned his gaze back to the night sky. "That's why anytime the villagers would stare at me with those eyes or saying something awful, I would shout top of my lungs that I will become Hokage and show them they wrong about me."

"Dad…I had no idea…" Boruto said stunned. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Naruto turned to look at him with a serious face.

"Boruto, I never wanted you or Himawari to know about my childhood since I really don't like talking about it. The reason I decided to tell you was that you think that I have abandoned our family for becoming Hokage." Boruto averted his gaze. "I need you to understand that I have not done and will never do that since I love you, your mother and Himawari too much."

"In a flashback, you told mom you have a dream to protect your larger family," Boruto recalled from the memory they just watched today. "What do you mean the whole village is like family to you? I mean you already have one."

Naruto smiled and looked back at the sky.

"When you're an orphan and don't have any family left, you have to make your own bonds with others."

"Bonds?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"I saw you principal, Iruka sensei, as a father figure, Sarada's father and mother as a brother and sister, Old Man Teuchi and Ayame as a second family, Old Man Third as a grandfather, and all my other friends as precious people I want to protect."

"Precious people?"

"I know it sounds strange. But, because I was shunned by the village, any friendship I gained was valuable to me. The desire to protect came from the fear of being alone. The Third Hokage, even though he had his own family, considered me family was comforting to know that he cared about me." He turned back to Boruto. I wanted to do the same. I love this village Boruto. I want to protect everyone."

"I can understand that," Boruto said softly. "It's like how I wanted to protect my friends and Sumire, without help from adults."

"Yeah, about that, please don't do that again without informing your mother or me," Naruto requested. "You really worried both of us, you know."

"You would have stopped me," Boruto pointed out.

"Tried to stop you," Naruto corrected. "You are our son. Both your mother and I could never be stopped once our minds were set."

"Okay, if anything like that happens again, I will tell you," Boruto promised. "But I want to know more."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"I want to know more," Boruto repeated. "Whenever you have time, I want to hear more about your past."

Naruto stared him surprised then smiles.

"Sure, but I also have a request."

"What?"

"I want you to be able to talk to me," Naruto said. " I always longed for a father since I was little. When I was sixteen, I was lucky to have a few conversations with my Dad after just learning that he's my father." Boruto eyes widen and opened his mouth to ask how it was possible, but Naruto held up his hand. "I'll tell you about it another time. I'm just saying I want us to be able to talk freely to each other. Share your likes, dislikes, fears, feelings, and events in your life."

Boruto was quiet for a while.

"I don't know what to start with," he admitted.

"Well, we could start with something small. Like why you are embarrassed that you like Kagemasa?"

"Seriously dad!"

"We're home!" Naruto called out he and Boruto sat down and took off their sandals

"Welcome Home!" Hinata and Future Boruto called out walking towards them.

"How's Himawari?" Boruto asked concerned.

"She just had her hamburger steak," Future Boruto replied with a smile. "She'll be okay tomorrow."

"That's a relief," Naruto said.

"We made enough hamburger steak for you to take to work dad," Future Boruto said handing him a bento box.

"Wow, thank you," Naruto said appreciatively. "But I thought I stay a while, at least help you guys wash the dishes before I leave."

"I'm going to bed," Boruto said abruptly walking up the stairs. He stopped for a moment and turned to look at Naruto. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, son," Naruto replied with a fond smile.

"Sounds like you had a successful outing with my past self," Future Boruto commented after Naruto told them everything as they cleaned up the kitchen, after checking on Himawari.

"Yeah," Naruto said drying a plate. "It wasn't easy to talk about it, but at the same time, it felt right."

"See, I told you it was time," Boruto said.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him about my missions as a genin," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Once you are ready to talk about the Chunnin exams, that's when mom can explain about her past," Boruto suggested.

"I agree, that would be a good time," Hinata said.

"Well, I should be heading back to work," Naruto said to Hinata. "Call me about Himawari's health tomorrow."

"I will," Hinata promised and kissed him on the cheek. "Do your best at work, Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and then kisses her back on the cheek.

"You know me, I always follow our ninja way."

 **Published September 4, 2017**

 **Many of the past memories are made up and inspired from fan NaruHina comics I have read. Not sure if I did Ayame's character correctly. I honestly thought she was different than I was expecting.I had trouble with ending the chapter, but I couldn't let go that I wanted an ending with Naruto talking with his Future Son and wife before going back to work.**

 **I plan to cover all episodes for Sarada arc.**

 **Episode 19: Naruto explains why Sarada has never met Sasuke, also telling that Sarada was born outside the village. Everyone questions why Chocho doubts Choji is her father.**

 **Episode 20: Naruto wonders about the unknown Uchiha and why he wants Sarada. Boruto asks Naruto about not only his abilities being the container of the nine-tails, but also about lying to Sarada about his popularity when he was a kid.**

 **Episode 21: Team 7 reunion**

 **Episode 22: Boruto wonders why he can't connect with his father, while he connected with Sarada. He also finds out Sasuke is the friend Naruto saved.**

 **Naruto's** **face** **, when he told Sasuke that he was going to have words with him, was priceless.**

 **I hope this chapter didn't seem to be rushed. It got to the point that I wanted it done already, lol.**

 **Working on Chapter 13 for That's My Ninja Way Too. Inspiration hit again! Hopefully, will be updated at least in a month.**


	8. Author's Note Plan and Side Story

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in a long time. My career has been keeping me busy, that I'm exhausted to do ay writing. Also, I have been addicted to reading Lois and Clark fanfiction (the best Superman show, with the best Lois and Clark relationship). Hopefully, I can get back into the flow for this story by keeping up with the current episodes.

Some of you may have noticed, I have just published a side story for this one. For the Sarada arc episodes, I'm honestly having trouble writing reactions. It's hard to think about how each character will react to certain things that happened. So, I decided, after episode 18, I will jump to episode 51. I moved the episode 19 to the Learning about the Future Side Story, and will hopefully one day write reactions for the episodes I skipped, not just the Sarada arc, but also the Hidden Mist Village Arc, and etc. I might re-write episode 19, with Naruto already experiencing the events and explain his point of view to his family after watching the episodes.

The reaction for each episode takes me time to think about. To speed up updates, I could use your help. Starting after I post episode 51 reactions, in the author's note, I will begin writing what specific the following episode I plan to write reactions. **When you review, you can let me know how you think each character will react.** For example, in episode 53, how do you think Hinata will react to finding out Naruto was given the day off to go to Himawari's birthday but made the decision instead to send a clone? How will Naruto respond? **I may not be a parent, but I can't understand why he resisted the chance to go home to celebrate his daughter's birthday.** I already have a plan for Hinata to have a serious talk with Naruto.

 **For episode 51** , I plan to write Naruto not reacting well to learning he missed his son's birthday, then after watching his future-self make the promise, he will have a private conversation with Future Boruto, already having a feeling he broke it.

Hopefully will post episode 51 in two weeks or less. Slowly working on That's My Ninja Way too. I'm having trouble with writing what happens after their surrounded by the vengeful ninjas.


	9. Episode 51-54

**Events Discussed:** **Naruto missing Boruto's birthday, Naruto choosing to send a shadow clone to Himawari's birthday party**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

Everyone was silent in the room after watching scenes that revealed Naruto missing Boruto's birthday and Himawari's birthday, including Naruto telling Shikamaru he couldn't afford to take the day off. Boruto was trembling with anger, Himawari was looking sadly down at her lap, and Naruto was staring angrily at his lap, gritting his teeth.

"Naruto," Hinata got up from the couch and walked in front of Naruto, taking his hand in hers. Naruto looked up and saw concern, sadness, and disappointment in her eyes. "Come with me," she said pulling him gently off the couch and leads him up the stairs, while he kept his head down.

Once they disappeared, Boruto turned to his future self.

"What was the point showing all that?" He asked angrily.

"It was necessary," Future Boruto simply replied understanding why his past self-was upset. He was embarrassed to have his feelings out in the open in front of his father. But for them to have a better father and son relationship, Naruto needed to see how much pain he was causing when he puts so much pressure on himself at work. "I know you want to know why his missed both birthdays," Future Boruto said. "And don't think about denying it," he added when Boruto opened his mouth to protest. "You can't keep secrets from me. So be quiet and listen."

Naruto's Office at Home

"I have been planning to come to his birthday party, you know," Naruto said to Hinata. When they arrived in his room, Hinata didn't say a word, instead silently sat down on the couch and waited patiently for him to speak. "I already told Shikamaru to make sure there were no meetings that evening so I would have time to finish all my work the night before the party, that's why I was shocked I missed it. The two reasons I can only think of why I missed it is either exhaustion or losing track of time doing paperwork." He then narrowed his eyes. "But Himawari's…. I never thought about doing that…sending a shadow clone…even when I'm given the day off…I guess the pressure must have gotten to my head…that's the only explanation I can think of why I would do something like that…"

"Naruto, did you see how exhausted you were?" Hinata asked Naruto looked at her surprised by the question. "It is like Shikamaru said, you have been working too hard lately. And it is not only affecting you but our family too." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hinata squeezes his hand. "I understand that putting pressure on yourself and putting other's needs before your own is a part of who you are, which is why I am never upset with you for not being home much. However, it does upset me that your actions are giving a message to our children that your work is more important to you than spending time with them when we both know that is not true." Naruto stared at her in awe. Hinata always amazed him with her ability to understand him better than anyone else, including himself. Hinata cupped Naruto face's and gave him a piercing state. "Naruto, you know I love you and support your dreams. But, I can't support you making decisions that hurt our family and yourself. Remember, you do not have to do everything alone."

Naruto smiles, placing one of his hands over hers.

"You're right," he replied. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Living Room

"Dad!" Himawari shouted excitedly the moment she saw both Naruto and Hinata reached the bottom of the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay, if you really can't come to my party, you can send a shadow clone. Just make sure to let us know, okay?"

Naruto stared at his daughter stunned, then glances at his son and Future son.

"I explained to her why you sent a shadow clone," Future Boruto answered Naruto's unspoken question. Naruto turns back to his daughter.

"Why would it be okay for me to come as a shadow clone, Himawari?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't you rather have the 'real me' be there?"

"Of course!" Himawari said reassuring him. "But, I know how important is your job, and it makes you sad to miss out on our lives." Naruto resisted glancing at Hinata, knowing she's the one that told her that. "That's why it would be good for you to send a shadow clone, so you'll have a lot of good memories spending time with us."

 _Understanding like her mother,_ Naruto thought to himself as he smiled at his daughter and gently stroke her hair. Hinata watched this with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to send a shadow clone whenever I can't come home. Although," Naruto said after a thought. "I would be jealous of the clone getting to see you guys, while I'm stuck in the office. But it would be good to have memories seeing guys often, instead of none at all."

"Well don't think about sending one to her birthday," Naruto and Himawari turned to look at Boruto. "There's no reason for you to send one since there is no reason for you to miss it." The blonde genin said fiercely. "According to the future me," pointing at Future Boruto then points at Naruto. "You missed Himawari's birthday because you put too much pressure on yourself. He even said your future-self admitted he should have gone to the party, not send a shadow clone."

"You're right Boruto," Naruto said. He takes Himawari's hand and walks them towards the blonde genin, who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. "I plan on coming to both of your birthday parties as myself." He glances at Hinata. "Birthdays are important. We are not only celebrating the fact you are another year older, but also, the date you came into our lives, bringing us great joy." He kneels down on one knee, put one hand on Himawari's shoulder, and the other on Boruto's. He looks them both in the eye. "Boruto, Himawari, you are both precious to me and your mother. That's why I'm going to talk with Shikamaru to make a plan and allow him to help me get the work done, which is something I should have done a long time ago. Also, your mom will call me at a certain time to make sure I leave the office on time to come to your birthday party."

"Whatever," Boruto said. "Just make sure you don't miss Himawari's birthday."

Naruto stands up and stretches.

"Alright then, if I have any chance to come to both of your parties, I better catch up on sleep. It will do me no good if I'm exhausted, ya know."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I took so long to update the story. Work has been stressful. But finally I'm on summer break until August, so lots of time to write. (although the words don't want to come to me immediately) I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter since I'm going to be moving soon**

 **You notice that I skipped some episodes. I'm just covering the part of the episodes that I can write meaningful reactions. Also, I feel some part of the episode should not be spoiled, like the Chunnin exams.**

 **I hope you guys are satisfied with the conversation Hinata had with Naruto. The challenge of writing this chapter was answering these questions:**

 **Why was Hinata never angry at Naruto for not being home? She apparently wasn't upset when he came back home late on Boruto's birthday, just felt sad for both of them.**

 **Why did Naruto felt he could not go to his daughter's birthday when given time off from Shikamaru? He clearly loves his family, so why resist the opportunity?**

 **My answers to the questions were based on the fact Hinata saw who Naruto was before anyone else, and** **Chōjūrō telling Sasuke that canceling the Chunnin exams could cause conflict and affect the village's and Naruto's reputation.**

 **Those who reviewed letting me know what reactions they want me to write, thank you! I really appreciated it and will do my best to meet your expectation.**

 **Next episode: Episode 54-61**

 **After watching scenes with Boruto deciding to use the scientific ninja tool and getting caught by Naruto, father and son have a serious discussion.**


	10. Author's Note: Plot changing ep 65

**Warning: Episode 64 Spoiler**

 **The plot for this story is changing starting with episode 64. Future Boruto never appears in the past. Instead, he sends Naruto all the DVDs and a time freezing jutsu scroll. The DVDs will be labeled what day and time they should watch them. Most of the time, they will be watching the episodes after they happened.**

Boruto episode 64 was a big eye opener for me and can't stop watching it over and over again. I never fully understood why Boruto kept saying Naruto doesn't acknowledge him. I thought he was upset Naruto seem to care more about his job than his family, not fully understanding why being Hokage was his father's dream. Naruto pretty much spelled it out: He treated Boruto as a little kid and never tried to understand him.

Every flashback covered in this episode, covers whenever Naruto lectures his son. In my opinion they were not bad lectures. I always admired Naruto ability to say things when others need to hear them, however, that admiration blinded me from seeing the truth. Boruto did not need those lectures.

I was honestly surprised Boruto had no idea Naruto used to paint the Hokage faces or that he did pranks for attention too. Hinata told Boruto that Naruto used to get in trouble a lot. Naruto even told Boruto if he's doing a prank, be more creative. I guess Boruto really wasn't listening.

 **Two reasons why I'm changing the plot starting with episode 65:**

When I look back at all chapters I wrote before this episode aired, they really don't fit with the reason there was strained relationship between father and son. I even want to re-write all the chapters, include my favorite, the Ramen chapter (especially after learning Boruto never knew about Naruto's pranks as a kid). But that will take a lot of time, and slow down updates.

When I started to write this story, I didn't think much about Future Boruto. Having him just stay at the house while everyone else goes on with their daily lives isn't realistic. We don't know much about his character. So it's difficult writing reactions for him.

 **Before episode 65 aired, I already outlined the next two chapters and still plan to post them. I may or may not do Chapter 12, still debating.**

Chapter 10: In the movie, Sasuke stops by the house to see Naruto, but he wasn't home. This chapter will cover what if Naruto was home and how Boruto would ask Sasuke to be his master.

Chapter 11: Episodes 56-61 After watching scenes covering Boruto cheating in the Chunnin exams and getting caught, father and son have a long talk

Chapter 12: Episode 62-63 The reactions will covering from beginning of episode 62 to when Sakura tell Boruto that Naruto was taken away.

So the **new plot will start at Chapter 13 or 12,** depending if I write reactions for episode 62-63.


	11. Father and Son talk preview

**Author's Note: This is a drafter of the Father and Son talk. I may or may not never complete it, but when I was re-reading it recently, I thought it was pretty good, so decided to post it.**

 **Events Discussed: Boruto using the ninja tool and getting caught. Afterward, father and son have a long talk**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

Naruto's Home Office

Naruto and Boruto were sitting next to each other on the couch, both of them looking down on their lap. They have just watched the memories relating to the scientific ninja tool. Before Boruto came back from training with Sasuke, the future Boruto informs Naruto and Hinata that he has the ninja tool, much to Boruto's displeasure. After they watching Naruto revealing to the whole audience that his son cheated and Boruto blurting out his resentment, Naruto requested for them to talk inside in his office.

"You know," Naruto finally said. "I was shocked when Boruto (referring to future Boruto) confessed he used the tool in the Chunnin exams. Before you became a ninja, you helped others in the past using your own strength. It didn't make sense for you to doubt it." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But watching those memories, I think I have a better understanding. Since I made a similar mistake in the past."

Boruto's eyes widen in surprise and turn sharply.

"You cheated in the past?!"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, not necessarily. I told you a while ago that it took three tries for me to pass the Graduation exam," Boruto nodded his head. "And I also told you that the day I finally pass it, was the day Iruka sensei became the first person to acknowledge me." Boruto nodded his head again, remembering him explaining though Hinata technically acknowledged him first, due to her shyness and low-self-esteem (he still has trouble believing that), she never really communicated with him until they were Genin. "However, I didn't tell you how I passed the exam, after failing it the third time."

Boruto stared at him in disbelief

"But dad, you said it took you three tries, not four tries."

Naruto chuckled.

"It's true I only took it three times," he assured him. "You see, the reason I had trouble passing it was because I kept failing at creating a clone."

Boruto's eyes widen in shock.

"But that's your signature jutsu!" He said pointing his finger at him.

Naruto chuckled.

"You sound like your Uncle Neji. He said the same thing to me after I beat him in the Chunnin exams. Before I learned about Kurama, I had no idea I had so much chakra, making it difficult for me to produce a clone. Iruka assumed I didn't work hard enough, but he did not know that I practiced that jutsu every day, determined not to give up. So when I failed to create a clone for the Graduation exam, I was devastated and frustrated."

"So, how did you end up passing it?" Boruto asked curiously.

Naruto frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"A former academy teacher named Mizuki, who turned out to be a traitor, informed me there was another way to become a ninja without passing the exam."

"There's wasn't one," Boruto stated. "Otherwise, Iwabe could have passed a long time ago."

Naruto shook his head.

"It turned out that Mizuki set me up to do his dirty work for him," he explained. "Iruka sensei got hurt protecting me."

"What did you do?" Boruto asked.

"At first I ran away..." Boruto gasped. "Mizuki was the one that told me about Kurama being sealed inside me, which scared me and I felt I couldn't trust anyone in the village," Naruto hurriedly explained. "But then Iruka sensei did something I'll never forget. He acknowledged me." Boruto's eyes widen in awe. "He told Mizuki that I wasn't a fox and was one of his excellent students, though I was clumsy and wasn't the hardest worker that time. He also told Mizuki that I understood what it is to feel pain in the heart and said he doesn't see me as the fox, but a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. I remember crying, feeling so happy, despite the pain I felt in my heart." He said this emotionally with his hand placed over his heart.

"Dad…"

"Mizuki had instructed me to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower."

"What?!" Boruto exclaimed recalling the time he thought he had the Byakugan. "That was you?!"

Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"It was a scroll that contained advanced jutsus. I was told if I learned how to do one, I would pass the exam." Naruto smirked. "And I did it. I mastered a jutsu from that list, which was the Shadow Clone jutsu." Boruto eyes widen in awe. "So when Mizuki was about to kill Iruka sensei, I stopped him, declaring I won't let him kill Iruka sensei, and then performed the jutsu, defeating him. In the end, Iruka sensei gave me his headband and congratulated me on becoming a ninja. We celebrated eating ramen at Ichiraku's

"Wow…" Boruto said amazed by the story.

"Boruto, correct me if I'm wrong, but from what I gather, you wanted my acknowledgment, which is why you worked hard to become Sasuke's student. However, when your hard work didn't' seem to be appreciated, who felt you had to rely on that tool." Boruto turned his head away, indicating his father's statements were correct. "Boruto, I'm sorry." Boruto looked at him surprised by the sudden apology. Naruto looked down on his lap. "I was trying so hard to protect everyone, that I haven't realized until recently that I've been ignoring my family. I also haven't tried to understand you…not until we started learning about the future…"

"Dad…" Boruto was taken aback by his dad's confession. He wasn't sure what to say.

 **Author's Note: September 17,2018**

 **So I wrote this draft a long time ago but having trouble writing how Boruto would react.I'm not sure how the Boruto from before he understood the meaning of protecting everyone, would react to Naruto's apology, compared to the Boruto from after witnessing Naruto surrendering himself to protect the village. Any thoughts?**

 **Unfortunately, work has been keeping me busy again, so I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to finish this story or update this story anymore. Writing reactions to events in the Boruto TV series, despite it getting more interesting, is getting difficult. I was shocked to see the elders were still alive! I'm also surprised Naruto didn't lose his temper to their criticism.**

 **I have been thinking about writing a different Learning the Future story, with the Uzamaki family and Post-Pein fight sixteen-year-old Naruto and Hinata. I can already see in my mind Shippuden Naruto giving lectures to his future self and Boruto. The trick is when should the story take place? During the Chunnin exams or after Naruto and Boruto reconcile?**


End file.
